


Late Night Call

by were_all_trash_fam



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adachi is a bastard, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Recording, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sexting, maybe slight feelings if you close your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_all_trash_fam/pseuds/were_all_trash_fam
Summary: Adachi is stuck working late at night on his birthday while everyone else has already left. Out of boredom (and maybe loneliness), he decides to give you a call. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Adachi Tohru/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Late Night Call

_ Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap _ . The repetitive sound of fingers against the desk was the only sound Adachi had in the dead of night. Godamnit. It was his birthday and he was stuck here working by himself. Not that he really did anything on his birthday anyways. Still, he’d much rather make better use of his time, like drinking in his apartment or messing around with you.

Speaking of which, it felt like forever since the last time Adachi got to fuck you. It felt like forever since the last time he even got to get off, what with this job working him to the bone. God, how he wished he had his hands on your skin instead of this meaningless paperwork.  _ Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap. Tap tap tap tap. _ The sound drilled into his brain as he debated what to do. Would it be stupid to call you? It’s not like he was lonely and missed you or anything, he just had nothing better to do.

“Damnit.” He pulled out his phone and began to call.

* * *

You could hear the bed creaking as you moved your hips to the rhythm of your fingers moving through your insides, fingers rubbing your wet walls along with your thumb circling your clit. It was late, and you should probably go to sleep and prepare for another mundane day at work. However, your body said otherwise.

Your thoughts drifted to Adachi’s touch. Usually you two would be at it every night, but ever since the murders those nights have been less frequent. Unfortunately, these fantasies are interrupted when your cell phone starts ringing. Who the hell could be calling this late? You sigh and reach for the phone on your bedside with your clean hand and do a double take when you see Adachi’s name on the little screen. With a little too much enthusiasm, you pick up immediately.

“Hey!” The sound of his friendly voice was always so nice to hear, even if it was through the phone. “I’m glad you picked up.”

“Adachi? Why are you calling so late?” You gathered every amount of self-restraint you had to not touch yourself again.

“Well, I got stuck with a late shift, and it’s boring just sitting here with nothing to do. Sorry, did I wake you up?” 

“No it’s fine. I wasn’t even sleeping.” The creeping guilt came in as your hand went back between your legs. You were already so horny before Adachi called, and now hearing his voice made the need unbearable.

“Oh yeah? And what are you doing up this late?”

“I was just reading in bed.”

“Haha! Must be a pretty good book then.” He did one of his adorable laughs.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good.” You circled your clit a little faster.

“You’re not missing me too much, are you?” You chuckled in response. “Course not.” “Not even when you’re touching yourself like this?” Guess the gig was up.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really? Are you sure you aren’t thinking about me bending you over and treating you like the dumb whore you are?” The tiny whine you gave was all the answer he needed, to which he laughed. “You wanna give up this charade and have some fun?”

“Alright.”

“Why don’t you get off on that dildo you have? Don’t lie, I saw it when I was looking for painkillers.”

“Adachi! You...saw that?” It was true that you had purchased such an item not too long ago, although most of the time you were too ashamed to ever use it. You put the phone on speaker mode and placed it on your nightstand, deciding it would be easier to do this without having to hold the damn thing (and maybe because you wanted Adachi to fully hear you getting fucked). You grabbed the toy from your dresser, and placed the item at your entrance.

“You got it?”

“Yeah, I’m about to put it inside me.” It barely took any effort to push in. “There we go.” 

“That’s it baby, now fuck yourself for me.” You could practically hear Adachi’s smile from the other end of the phone. God, you hated how much his sick words had an effect on you. “Yes sir.”

As you thrusted the dildo in and out of you, Adachi could hear every sweet, lewd noise. Every moan, every whine, and all the wet, squelching sounds of your filthy cunt.

“Jeez, you’re pretty loud. It’s almost like you want people to hear you. I’m seriously starting to think you’re an exhibitionist.” 

“Sh-shut up.” You tried to sound brave, but instead it only came out as a weak stutter. He laughed. It was cute how you were still trying to keep your composure.

“You know, when I saw that thing in your dresser I couldn’t help but notice that it looked a little too familiar. It almost looked like you got a dildo custom-made to look like my dick.” You could only moan an embarrassed response. You used your other hand to begin playing with your clit once again. “Are you missing my cock that much?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Tell me how much you’ve been wanting it.”

“I-ugh.” Even though you’ve been with Adachi so long that he’s already heard you admit every filthy thing inside your head, it still makes your face burn.

“Come on sweetheart.”

“I’ve been wanting it so bad, Adachi! I need you inside me!”

His sadistic laughter rang in your ears. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. I’m glad to know that you touch yourself to the thought of me. That you fuck yourself wishing my cock was inside you instead of a piece of silicone.”

Between Adachi’s words, to the dildo ramming inside you and your fingers rubbing your clit, it was all too much. “Adachi, I’m so, so close.”

“Do you wanna cum?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Well don’t.” You were in such a daze, you must have misheard him. “I-what?”

“Stop fucking yourself right now you dumb bitch.” Despite everything in your body screaming to do otherwise, you obeyed. “Now listen carefully. Until I get back I want you to edge yourself. Don’t you dare cum, you got that?” That sounded impossible. Who knows how much longer he’s going to be gone.

  
“I don’t think I can.”

“Aw, I know it’s hard baby,” Adachi spoke as if he was explaining something to a puppy, “But I know even a worthless slut like you can do it for me, right?”

“I’ll try.”

“That’s a good girl.” Adachi sighed, he still had things to get done. “Well, I need to go-being a police officer is hard work. Make sure to be good, okay?” “I will, sir.” 

He chuckled. “That’s right you will. See you later tonight.”

It could be several hours before you could get to cum. You had no idea if you were going to last. Of course, you could probably get off without Adachi knowing, but you wanted to take the challenge. Play his game and see how far you could go. 

* * *

Adachi stared blankly at the screen after he hung up. He hated that small part of him that wanted to call you again. How much he wanted to go see you. For now, he had to deal with the aggravating problem in his pants. Just then, a wonderful idea came to his head. Grinning to himself, he set his phone to start recording and put it up on the desk, angling it to show himself.

His right hand glided over the tent, rubbing over his clothed crotch before slowly freeing it from the tight prison. As he pulled his boxers down his throbbing dick bounced in front of the camera, eagerly twitching for its viewer to see.

“Look what you did to me.” He gave a few strokes to the shaft. “Here I am, trying to do my best at work, only to have it all fucked up by your dumb cunt distracting me.” His movements became faster. “Fuck, you’re making me use my hands, when I should be inside of you instead.” He already got so aroused from the phone call moments ago, he was sure he was already going to release soon. “That’s okay though, because you’re gonna make it up to me, right?”

After a few more pumps, he could feel himself getting close.

“S-shit!” A barely audible moan of your name escaped his lips as a thick rope of cum gushed out. Fuck. There was so much. All he could do was clench his teeth and roll his eyes as semen spilt all over his shirt, over the chair, and rolled onto the floor. He sat there for a minute, panting and staring up at the ceiling. Finally, he got up and stopped recording. With eager hands, he sent the video to you.

_ Here’s a little gift for you while I’m gone. _

_ [video attachment] _

He snapped his phone shut and sighed. Now to clean up the mess he made, and then get back to work. Actually, he shouldn’t have to do that much before he could head home. Thankfully it was really late, so there hopefully wouldn’t be anyone walking by to notice the stains on his clothes. 

However…

He thought back on his orders he gave you. Why the rush? He could wait. It would be more fun to stay out just a little longer. It would make returning to you all the sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's still the 31st here in the West, happy birthday Tohru Adachi! We love you, you bastard!


End file.
